Little Women: Pillow Talk
by UndomesticatedSoA
Summary: Careless talk costs lives.


**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains strong language and violence.**

**-o0o-**

**Pillow Talk**

Gemma Teller, mother, head bitch and all around keep-them-all-in-the-nest top hen wondered how this one would play out. It wasn't the first time she'd had to put a bitch in her place, nor would it be the last, but taking it this far and catching it so down to the wire had her fuming. Her gut had her on high gear with the sleazy little tart.

She could hear it now, Clay going off, telling her that it was not her place to interfere in club business. Sure, they knew that the old ladies kept them intact body and soul, but if any of those men ever pulled back and looked around they just might realize there was bit more to it than that. Did they really think that the croweaters and sweetbutts were left to their own devices and had come up with some Lord of the Flies type hierarchy on their own, that all that pussy in competition for a Crow or just a Son controlled itself? She always felt like saying it was a penis thing, strange how one appendage could blind them. No one's arm or leg ever got in the way like that.

How the fuck did this happen? Scratch that. She knew exactly how this had happened. It had happened with the help of whisky, tequila and testosterone. These boys were her life but damn it their hard-ons were going to be the death of her. Jesus they had been at this the best part of forty years. Perhaps senility was finally setting in.

She had been attempting to deal with the overflowing mass of paperwork on the desk. Christ, if she wasn't sat at that desk every minute the garage was open the boys just flung work orders and receipts on the desk like they were throwing garbage. She looked up as the door opened, letting in the cool afternoon breeze. Not that that did anything to improve her mood since it scattered a couple of the piles of paperwork that she'd managed to arrange. The six foot blond that followed the breeze into the small space improved her mood even less. She did not have a lot of time for Kyle Hobart.

"Gemma, I need a word..."

'Need' a word, not 'want' a word. The useless idiot had fucked up again and he wanted her to sort it out. "What have you done this time Kyle?" Gemma leant back in the chair and crossed her arms, preparing for another tale of dumb-ass idiocy.

Kyle jammed his hands into his jeans pockets. The fool was actually staring at his shuffling feet. This was going to be bad.

"I gotta problem Gemma. I... I need your help to clear it up."

Gemma didn't say anything, she just waited for Kyle to explain himself.

"It's one of the girls..."

"Christ Kyle! Again?! What about April? What about your fucking kids? Do you have some sort of medical inability to keep your dick out of pussy that isn't your wife's?"

What can I say Gemma, sometimes... I'm a little...weak."

Gemma ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling for divine inspiration about how to deal with Kyle's wandering cock issues. None was forthcoming, but she suddenly realised that one important issue hadn't been covered.

"Why do you need my help? Oh, shit you knocked one of them up didn't you?! Just put that temporary pussy back in its place, tell her to get rid of it."

"No! It ain't that. It ain't that simple Gemma. Ella wants me to dump April. Wants me to give her a Crow."

"Why on God's green earth would she think you would do that Kyle?"

Kyle t least had the grace to still look a little embarrassed. He knew his cheating on April put him at the bottom of Gemma's shit list. "I been spending a lot of time with her lately, more'n I've been spending at home. She don't believe me when I say I ain't gonna leave my kids and their momma."

Gemma had a bad feeling about this. Kyle was was an idiot pain in the ass, but he could be manipulative when he wanted to be too. Either way, this shit needed sorting out, and it was definitely within her job description.

"OK. I'll have a word, straighten her out."

"Thanks Gem. Appreciate it."

Gemma watched the big blond man-whore leave before shaking a cigarette out of the pack on the desk, lighting it and taking a long hit of nicotine. She decided to nip this in the bud quickly, no sense in letting it fester. If it got out of control it could get back to April and that woman had been through more than enough with her waste of space old man.

She ground her cigarette out into ashtray and grabbed her bag and jacket. She didn't spare a glance for the scattered paperwork as she left the office. That shit would still all be there tomorrow. Today was definitely going to be a write off.

She'd barely gone two steps when the sound of raised female voices drew her gaze over to the gate of the lot. Three women, including the very one she was looking for, were obviously getting into it. As much as the idea of watching two of the club's girls beat the snot of Ella appealed, Gemma was going to handle this herself. She believed if you wanted to get a job done properly, you had to do it yourself; and she wanted this job done and over with.

"Hey you three." Gemma called over. "This is a place of business. Keep your issues on the down low huh?!"

"Soon as this ho gets her head out of her ass!" Gemma recognised Drea, usually one of the more placid girls who knew what this life was about, and Sally, a newbie. She was glad Drea had taken Sally under her wing, she'd steer the girl right. "Where does she get off talking to us like we're shit on her shoe." Drea continued. "Ain't like she's an old lady or somethin'."

Ella put her hand on her cocked hip and raised her chin with a smirk. "Just you wait."

Gemma couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. "Just you wait what? Huh? Ella, I think it's time you and I had a chat. You two keep your heads down for the rest of today. This is a garage, not a soap opera. Got it?"

"Sure thing." Drea nodded at Gemma and grabbing Sally by the arm she started dragging her in the direction of the clubhouse.

Gemma rounded on Ella, who was still looking supremely confident in herself. "What do you think's gonna happen with you and Kyle huh? You really think he's gonna leave the mother of his children for you?"

"We got somethin' Gemma, somethin' special. Don't expect you to understand. He keeps my secrets, I keep his. S'all good."

"What do you mean by that little girl?" Gemma narrowed her eyes at the cocky red-head. She'd known this shit went deeper than Kyle had let on.

"Don't mean a damn thing Gemma 'cept that your boy likes his pillow talk. He don't give me that Crow, I might decide not to be so discreet."

Gemma was seething at the impudence. "No listen here you little whore. I don't give a flying fuck what you think you know. You don't know shit. You threaten this club, bad shit will happen. You just remember that."

Ella still hadn't lost her cocky stance or confident smirk. "I know about the next gun drop for the Niners. Time, date. I know that's what my man was doin' in Oak-town two weeks last Saturday as well. I'm sure Charming PD would be mighty interested in some of what I know."

Gemma was actually knocked sideways, not just by the arrogance of this girl who was known for her willingness to get down and dirty any time any place, but also at the sheer unbelievable idiocy of Kyle fucking Hobart. Before she could reconnect her brain to her mouth and rip the arrogant gash a new orifice, Ella hitched her bag further onto her shoulder and stalked past her. When Gemma turned she saw that Kyle had emerged from one of the garage bays. There really was no helping some people. He just couldn't help himself, coming to see what all the fuss was about. Like a horny teenager he'd wanted to see the bitch-fest.

About half way across the lot Ella lost the angry strut she'd started with and slung into a hip-swinging display. Gemma despaired at the smile of admiration spreading across Kyle's face, even as he tried to twist into some semblance of a serious frown. Then the leaden realisation hit her that she'd been played. That fucker hadn't tried hardly at all to get rid of Ella, he'd been betting on Gemma to do his dirty work for him.

Deciding that this was neither the time nor the place for a public dismemberment of a patched brother Gemma could only watch dumb-struck and furious as Ella tried to slide herself against Kyle. At first he looked a little surprised, dumb shit obviously thought Gemma would have had more of an effect. She watched as they had a tense but short and thankfully quiet argument before Ella came stalking angrily back towards the gate, obviously not well satisfied with whatever response she'd received from Kyle. She passed Gemma, chin high, and stalked out in the direction of the centre of Charming.

When Kyle nodded at her before turning back into the garage Gemma began to seriously reconsider whether she shouldn't just go over there and hit the fool upside his head with the biggest wrench she could find. Knowing however that Clay would frown on her assaulting Kyle, regardless of his amoeba-esque intellect, she decided to take a drive into town and pick up a few bits and pieces that she needed whilst she decided the best course of action to ensure that Ella did not become a serious inconvenience for the club.

It was as she was coming out of the Floyd's, just having stopped by to say 'Hi' to the old fella that she saw Ella. Oh this day was just going from bad to worse to fucking-kill-me-now-and-pass-me-the-Advil awful. The little slut was doing her best simpering flirt act for none other than the new addition to Charming PD, one David Hale. Ella couldn't have picked anyone with more of a grudge against SAMCRO if she'd tried. Gemma couldn't even remember what could possibly have originated the vendetta that the Hale's carried against the Sons, all-in-all she put it down to the fact that whilst they were around, the Hale's could not consider themselves the uncontested top dogs of Charming and that fact seemed to burn them from the inside out.

Gemma sidled over to the window of a nearby clothes shop and slipping her sunglasses on pretended to be immersed in the window display whilst keeping an eye on Ella and her new best friend. When Ella finished her conversation with Hale and sauntered away, displaying that hip-swinging walk for his benefit Gemma found herself following the girl. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do with her yet, but her feet seemed intent on trailing the woman anyway.

She wasn't too surprised to find that Ella seemed to be heading back to her apartment. The block seemed quiet. It might not be the best part of Charming but all her neighbours seemed to be out undertaking gainful employment, or at least not sat in their armchairs twitching their curtains. Deciding that there was no better time like the present to have this discussion, especially given the lack of witnesses and listening ears, Gemma gave it five minutes after Ella had entered the block before following her in and going up to her apartment and knocking on the door. She had to hand it to Juice, the hyper little fuck-up sure had his uses on occasion. Thanks to him she knew where all the girls lived and, for the most part, who they lived with; so she was fairly sure Ella would be on her own.

There was a pause before the door opened. Gemma knew that the girl had been checking the spy-hole.

"I got nothing to say to you Gemma."

"You could at least invite me in instead of having this conversation on your doorstep."

Ella simply stood back, allowing Gemma to walk past her into the small flat, before closing the door, hard, and whirling round to face the older woman.

"What the hell're you doin' here Gemma? Don't you dare try and intimidate me. I ain't gonna take that shit no more."

Gemma tried to contain the anger surging through her. "I saw you talking to Charming PD's newest eager beaver. What exactly did you have to say to Hale Junior?"

"Well it don't hurt to make a few new friends now and then, especially ones as... interesting as Officer Hale."

"What did you tell him?"

"That's for me to know. I will not be pushed out Gemma. I will not just be thrown away like a piece of trash. I know what you guys do. I will tell the cops if I don't get what I want and all I want is a Crow. Don't matter much to me who's it is, just figured Kyle was my best bet."

Wow, those two almost deserved each other, and if it hadn't been for April and the kids and Kyle's loose mouth she'd have been tempted to leave the two imbeciles to make each other miserable. "Darlin', Kyle Hobart is no one's best bet, least of all yours."

Gemma only realised that she'd been slapped when she saw Ella's arm dropping down as the girl took a step back. It took another couple of moments for her to feel the stinging throb in her cheek.

"You little whore!" The words barely seethed out through her gritted teeth as she stepped forward and launched a right hook that connected solidly with Ella's jaw. Clutching the side of her face the girl staggered backwards into the portion of the living area that formed the kitchen, clutching the breakfast bar that divided the two spaces for support. Gemma stalked after her, knowing that this shit was escalating way to quickly but finding herself unable to care and unwilling to step back and calm down. She didn't take crap from anyone, least of all some jumped-up Friday night party gash.

Gemma felt the warm glow of gratification as Ella looked at her with genuine fear in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with hot rage when she realised that the stupid girl was reaching for the knife block. No way no how was she going to stand around and let the little bitch slice her in this ratty apartment. She glanced around quickly. It was pure instinct as much as anything that had her hand reaching for the heavy frying pan resting on the drainer by the sink; but it was the anger and frustration coupled with the fierce desire to protect her boys that had her arm swinging the pan towards Ella's head.

It connected with a satisfyingly loud, metallic, thwacking bang. Ella dropped like a stone, her knees meeting the linoleum with a wince-inducing thud, closely followed by her forehead since she didn't put her arms out to catch herself.

Gemma took a step back, hefting the frying pan, watching the prone girl for signs of movement, waiting for her to get up and resume the attack. Minutes ticked slowly by and still the girl did not move, didn't even twitch. Gemma cautiously approached the still form, crouched, ready to spring out of the way if there was any sign of movement. Slowly she knelt further and brushed Ella's hair away from her face. Her own breath caught at the sight of the girls eyes, wide and sightless. For the sake of certainty she dipped two fingers to the girls neck, seeking, but not finding, a pulse.

"Well...Shit!" Gemma cursed.

She took several steps back and straightened out, stretching out her spine, rubbing the small of her back with one hand. She looked around, noting that there was no real sign of any struggle having happened. Listening, she heard silence, only broken by the dull, mundane sounds of the quiet apartment. There were no sounds of panic from the neighbours, no banging of doors or exclamations of enquiry. She looked down at the frying pan still clutched in her hand. It was the only evidence that she had been in the apartment, the only link to the death of the girl on the floor. She set it down carefully before slipping her phone from her bag.

Gemma waited for Clay to pick up the call, knowing that she was going to get a lecture about leaving this kind of job to the patches, being careless and acting irresponsibly. She looked down at the pan on the floor and considered using it to beat some sense into the boys. They really needed a lesson in keeping their pillow talk to "Get your shit and get out.". She sighed as the phone was answered.

"Clay? Yeah, we got one little problem and one slightly bigger one ..."


End file.
